Opprotunity
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a personal want that I am getting off my list. Getting as much done before April so I can start out on a clean sheet.  This is for all you LietXBelarus lovers. So what if she was actually into Liet for once?


Lithuania sighed as he waited beside Belarus, they were waiting to ambush Russia, and so Belarus could continue her verbal onslaught of trying to get her big brother to marry her. "Do I really have to do this?" He whispered to the girl of his dreams.

"You shut up or I'll make your head come clean off your shoulders with a dull spoon." She growled.

Lithuania nodded without another word being said.

"Oh here he comes."

This was Lithuania's clue, he tripped over a rock on purpose and started shouting and crying, "Ow! Oh! Oh my leg! Help me! Oh it hurts! I'm bleeding! I think I broke my leg!"

Russia rushed over, "Lithuania, what did you do this time little one?"

"I tripped over a rock or something." Lithuania pouted and whimpered.

"BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME!" Belarus yelled jumping her brother.

Russia gave a murderous smile to Lithuania, "You'll die soon da."

Lithuania then limped away, very swiftly.

After dinner Belarus was in her room while having Lithuania brush her hair.

"How do I get my big brother to notice me Lithuania?"

Lithuania smiled lightly, "One way is to make him jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous how?"

"B-By, going out with another guy." He said blushing ever so lightly.

"Hmm...It's worth a try...Lithuania, you are now my boyfriend."

He smiled brighter, "If that's what you want." He said with a grin.

"Good, then let's see how long it takes for big brother to get jealous."

The next morning, Belarus made a point to make out with Lithuania whenever Russia entered a room. But they seemed to go unnoticed, which was fortunate for Lithuania. Then one night at supper, Belarus clearly announced that she and Lithuania were going out. Russia nodded, as if not surprised by this change. "I hope you are very happy my little sister."

Belarus glared angrily, and after supper she ranted on Lithuania yelling, "Why isn't he jealous!"

Lithuania dodged the multiple items that were being thrown at him, that broke on impact when they hit the wall.

"I-I don't know Belarus, maybe he's just not the jealous type on the outside. Maybe he holds it in."

Belarus was about to throw a vase at him when she tripped and hit a post on the four poster bed. She fell on the bed with a big goose egg on her head.

"Belarus!" He exclaimed worriedly and made sure her head was well cared for. When he awoke the next morning, he found her smiling at him...WAIT! SMILING AT HIM! He shook his head and opened his eyes, "B-Belarus?" He asked. He had fallen asleep on the chair beside her bed.

She giggled cutely, "Yes sweetie?"

Lithuania blinked, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Never been better." She said with an adorable smile.

He sighed, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

She looked at him sadly, "But if I pinch you it'll hurt you. I'll kiss you instead." She then pulled his head in and kissed him soundly; he melted into her kiss and embraced her, kissing her back.

"Belarus...you-you really are kissing me aren't you?" He asked almost unbelieving.

"Of course I am silly. Why would you ask that?"

He was almost to the point of tears, "Because you never kiss me."

"I never realized how cute you are."

He smiled lightly and then said, "Okay, there's only one thing to do in a situation like this." He then called up France, who was the best doctor he knew.

After France's inspection of Belarus, he laid it out for Lithuania in private. "You're little girlfriend here seems to have taken such a big hit that it jogged her up a bit. The part of her that is a good sweet person has come out to play, so while the cat's away, Lithuania, the mice should go out and play."

Lithuania nodded, "Thanks France that helps a lot."

France nodded and left. Lithuania returned to Belarus and said, "So would you like to grab some breakfast?"

She nodded and he took her hand and took her down to the dining room where Estonia and Latvia had just finished serving breakfast, and they had Russia and Ukraine nearly choked on their breakfast when they saw Lituania walking in hand-in-hand with a smiling Belarus.

"What did you do to my sister?" Russia asked.

"She hit herself on the four poster bed and got a bit...well...let's just say, she isn't herself today." Russia nodded and shook his head with bewilderment.

As the days wore on, Lithuania took her out to many places, and they were for once a real couple, and she was in love with him, but the funny thing was, he wasn't enjoying this.

"What's wrong with you Lithuania? She finally loves you, and you are whining that she's not back to normal!" Estonia snapped incredulously.

"She's not Belarus! She's nothing like Belarus. It was fun for a while, but then I realized that this is like cheating! I want her to fall in love with me the way she was before! This is just too easy!" Lithuania barked back.

"You're looking a gift-horse in the mouth Lithuania!" Estonia snapped.

The following day Lithuania was having lunch with Belarus out in the garden and she was talking about the chirping and chattering of the animals and how beautiful the flowers were that day. Lithuania finally got fed up with this and stood up, "Belarus...I love you."

"I know." She said brightly.

"Then forgive me, because I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He said and slapped her where her bruise was. Then he kissed her, "One last kiss." He said.

She pushed him off and gave him a slight glare, "I have been in a limbo-like state for this entire time. If you love me, then explain why you changed me." She said demandingly.

He decided to be bold and daring and pushed her up against the stone wall, and held her chin tentatively, "Because this is the Belarus I fell in love with."

Belarus scowled, she didn't know what to say or do at first, and then she blew his mind. She kissed him while holding him in her arms! She, the real Belarus kissed him!

He breathed deeply when the kiss was over.

She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and growled menacingly, "Don't you ever breathe a word that I did that or I will murder you in your sleep."

He grinned and then laughed, "That's fine, because I wouldn't have it any other way."

Heh


End file.
